1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to methods for forming an electric wiring, and more particularly, to methods of forming an electric wiring using inkjet printing.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an inkjet printing apparatus is an apparatus for printing a predetermined image by ejecting micro-droplets of ink to a desired location on a printing medium through a nozzle of an inkjet head. In recent years, methods of forming electric wiring having a fine line width of about 1-50 μm by ejecting functional ink using inkjet printing apparatus have been studied. Electric wiring having fine line widths have been applied to a flat panel display field such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), Organic Light Emitting Devices (OLEDs), etc., a flexible display field such as electronic paper (e-paper), etc., and an Organic Thin Film Transistor (OTFT) field, in addition to a simple electric circuit.